The present invention relates to a clad material for ornamental use, and more particularly relates to an improvement in construction of a Ti including clad material for ornamental use such as eyeglass frames.
Ti including clad material is already known. For example, a core made of Ti or Ti-base alloy is covered with a sheath clad thereto and made of Ni, Ni-base alloy, Au-base alloy or Cu-9%Ni-2%Sn alloy. Inclusion of Ti in the core results in light weight and high mechanical strength whereas inclusion of the alloys in the sheath results in excellent workability, good fit for brazing and plating, and beautiful surface gloss. The conventional clad materials of this type are well used for eyeglass frames and watch bands.
Despite these advantages, the conventional clad material of this type are accompanied with several unavoidable drawbacks. In the case of the above-described clad materials, the alloys used for the sheath have relatively large specific gravities and low mechanical strength. As a consequence, there is a limit to increase in thickness of the sheath which obviously improves workability and fit to brazing and plating. Whereas increase in rate of inclusion of Ti in the core, which obviously results in light weight and high mechanical strength, unavoidably mars workability of the clad material. Low workability disenables production of eyeglass frames of highly intricate configuration and design. Although it is thinkable to enlarge the cross section of the clad material, increased cross section inevitably connects to heavy weight.